Twin Souls
by Thedyingjokepastaway
Summary: Frisk backed off at the last encounter with Asgore, not wanting to bring more pain to monsterkind then they already have been through. Alas, new discoveries shows that the war wasn't as unfair as it seems. Soon, she encounter a monster her age, who's Soul apparently is a twin. What really is going on? Is this whole twin thing true? Do the two of really can free monsters together?
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been inspired by "All that remains" from Extreme Light 9, so go give it some love, will you? Not an obligation tho. Still, any similarities between this story and the inspired one is complete coincidence. In no way did I copied Extreme Light 9's story.**

Aaaaalrighty everyone, yet ANOTHER new story (I really need to count how many I'll end up with, and I haven't even began two new stories which are just there swirling around in my head, I'm doomed to never finish any of them I think *sad face*) of mine, *forced cheerful voice* yeah… Hopefully with time I'll start to like this one, because it's more like… an experiment.

So, and hope I can finish this fast and be on my way, don't expect updates to be made that often, it's just that just writing FNaF for some time get tiring and boring, and I kind of lost inspiration for my other stories. Result, in the meantime, this one will be kind of my black sheep, at least for now.

So, let's see where this will lead us.

Ps : If any of you doesn't know my way of making dialogues, things out loud are symbolised by this little guy - , while thought are expressed through these "", got it? Good, let's go then.

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

 _Legends were wrong._

Frisk shuddered as she woke up, gasping for air.

She looked questioningly around her, before the white corridor, the black entrance, made her recall what had happened.

"Right, Asgore killed me, again."

With a sight the young girl let herself lie down against the floor, next to the Save point, the four armed shaped star spinning as ever, undisturbed.

Groaning, still feeling the bruises and burnt inflicted to her body, she lifted her sweater, revealing many slowly darkening patches of skin, sensitive and really bad looking.

Well, at least she had her items back.

She used the ID box of her phone, and took out a cinnamon bunny. For some reason, she was always fascinated to see whatever she stored come back in her hands. The effect reminded her of colored sand, a pretty mess of shiny molecules, arranging themselves back to form solid objects.

The human wasted no time, and wolfed down the bunny, still feeling guilty for it looked identical to a real one, almost too cute to eat.

\- Cuteness like that shouldn't be permitted with food, she declared as she downed the last of the tasty candy.

As soon as it reach her stomach, she felt a regain of vitality, and was pleased to see the bruises going from the pale red to a dark blue, before rapidly switching to yellow, which became tinted with green in a matter of seconds.

After a minute, all the now yellow-green spots had faded, and Frisk felt fine, the scorched marks on her body having been repaired as well.

However, despite the fact she should normally feel ready to try again, she didn't wanted to.

She wasn't determined anymore to go home.

First, she would have to take the king's Soul? No! And just… leave all of monsterkind down here to rot away? Hell no! They had been so kind to her, even when they attacked, she could tell they did it reluctantly, at least most of the time. And she should repay their kindness this way? Never in forever! Better stay down there and survive. She knew that Alphys and Metatton would surely help her through Hotland, and from then the River Person could either drop her somewhere, either Snowdin or Waterfall, there was so many options opening to her.

Sitting down, Frisk calmly tried to think about it.

Without knowing she did, the young girl fell asleep, exhaustion getting the best her.

[A few hours later.]

Frisk woke up in a bed.

\- Ugh, what? Where am I, softly exclaimed the child.

Taking a good look at the room, she found herself in the bedroom where the royal siblings once lived.

As questions began to rise in her head, she took notice of a small note that had been put on the frying pan she had kept, as the magic of the Underground had imbued the object with the capacity to heat up on command, quite useful when in need of heating up a meal.

Still, as she took the pan laying on the ground, she read the note.

All that was on it was : "Sorry, young one, even if I wanted to, I cannot bring myself to harm a defenceless opponent. As a result, I brought you here, I believe you won't use that frying pan of yours to fry my house, will you? Anyway, shall you be ready, come find me, I'll be taking care of my flowers.

Ps : I took the liberty to wash your clothing, I hope you won't mind, as you slept very deeply. Also, as you may see, I used an invention from Alphys, it cleaned you, so that way your privacy would be respected."

Now that she thought about it, she didn't smelled bad anymore, and the dirt and filth collected during her adventures was gone from the clothes, which smelled a nice odor of lemongrass.

At least for one time the lizard's invention hadn't tried killing her…

She then herself thinking that such a thought was very mean to the timid and nice scientist.

As she thought about what to do, her stomach growled.

Seems like it was time to do a raid on the fridge.

[Later.]

\- Ugh, maybe I went too far, I'm stuffed, mumbled the child as she messily tried to clean the dishes.

Most of what she had found was premade meals, and they were in great amount too, so she had took maybe a bit more then she should've.

Not without some effort, Frisk managed to get most of the dishes clean, but some of them were just good for the trash…

Which, is exactly what she did.

"Man, I sure hope Asgore won't be mad at me for throwing these away."

Without any more hesitation, the human left.

She had things to do.

[Somewhere in Hotland.]

\- Darling, we found another one!

Alphys turned swiftly, despite her short and stubby look, at Metatton.

\- W-w-what? How many will there be?

The robot gave out a tired sigh.

\- I am not sure, but this seems to be even older then most of the other slabs found at the bottom of the Core's storage room, so many more dating of around the era when it was made may lay in the conducts, if the determination's energy hasn't melted these, given they were made out of magic, by monsters.

The lizard looked downward, before her gaze met the square shaped monster.

\- Metatton, she softly said, I don't like what I've discovered from the other tablets so far…

She now knew how much blood their kind had _really_ spilled during the war, and other strange things that contradicted most legends they believed in.

But some parts had given insights never known before about the barrier's creation, and these tablets may now be their last hope in destroying it.

\- But despite not wanting to know more, they may hold in these symbols the last hope of our kind. Give me the new one.

As the robot handed the yellow monster the tablet, she immediately froze, as from a far away corner of her mind, she somehow remembered the language of these signs.

\- H-Hapstablook, she let the real name of the robot slip out under the shock, these symbols…

He knew by now that Alphys rarely let her tongue fork like she just did, and looked over at her in concern, even though his faceless form wasn't any help telling he was.

\- Something wrong dear?

He looked questioningly at the symbols on the stone slab, and back to the now trembling lizard.

But she wasn't trembling in anxiety, no…

She trembled because she was under an indescribable kind of fear. The kind that you realize you can't escape, that you know you can't deal with… the kind that clings to the past.

He never saw her so afraid from since he knew her.

Worried, he try to go in her direction, before her yellow eyes widened in shock.

She understood what they were saying!

\- N-no, it can't be…, she lowly muttered.

She then fell to her knee, nearly exploding in tears.

\- T-they can't be telling the truth.

Something wasn't right with what she was reading.

\- The symbols, they… t-they… s-s-say…

She suddenly threw herself at the robot, as a painful sob made its way through her throat.

\- Oh Hapstablook, what have I done?

Not sure what was going on, the monster could only do his best in comforting his friend.

\- It… It's okay, darling. Everything will be alright, ok-! ! !

\- NO IT ISN'T, she snapped as suddenly as she had burst in tears.

Tears which were still flowing from her eyes.

\- I HAVE DOOMED US ALL, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!

She fell back on the ground, looking helplessly at the white tiles.

\- This is a new prophecy. A-about the eig-ght hu-human…

The robot froze, before asking himself what was she ranting about.

\- I-I made an horrible, horrible mistake, she sobbed, closing her fists, eyes closed tightly.

He could only look in distress at his friend's clear despair.

\- This… This hum-man, she barely said.

She looked up, a desperate plea in her eyes.

\- She is twin with one of us.

Twin? Had she really lost it?

\- Alph, please, calm down, you're worrying me.

His own plea fell in deaf ears.

\- Humans… humans shouldn't b-be able to abs-sorb monsters' Souls o-on t-their own, but her…

She looked in fear at the stone inscribed in these strange symbols that for some reason, she seemed to be the only one able to read.

He lips shook, as the truth came out.

\- Twin b-by S-Souls.

In shame, she lowered her head.

\- Me-Metatton, do you und-derst-tand?

The robot was understanding absolutely _NOTHING_.

\- I am afraid no, dear.

\- This human… either we live free, or we will all d-die.

THAT, however made something click in his mind.

\- Like the angel prophesised to free us from this place?

\- Worst then that…

"The legends about the angel were wrong."

\- Hapstablook, the… the legends… everything we believed in… for centuries…

The last sentence was the equivalent of a knife cutting her throat wide open.

\- Everything is _false…_

* * *

Woah okay, I honestly, was NOT planning to make the first chapter this tense, like, shit went from 0 to 1039439202 faster then the Road Runner.

Sooo, I think I'll wait, just to see people's reactions to this start of the story. I have a metric shitton of things to explain there.

Also, I'll respond to any review, so you can ask me anything, and I'll answer in the post chapter AN of the next one.

Farewell, everyone.

Well, until chapter two's out, that is.

Ps : now, if it isn't too much, I'm gonna do a simple cover, cause I developed an allergic reaction to blank ones, toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Oooookay? I'm not sure myself of what's going on with this story. So, just to anyone wondering, there won't be any kind of apocalyptic event taking place…

Well, at least I'm pretty sure not in the near future…

Whatever, let's get this thing going.

* * *

 **Chapter two.**

 _The sleepover._

Later that day, after Alphys had calmed down, they received an unexpected visitor.

Alphys went to open to the person, only to become still has a statue upon discovering Frisk, sweating heavily, an embarrassed smile on her face.

\- H-hey Alph, I know I was kind of supposed to go quote on quote "fight" Asgore, but I just can't leave you all here, nor do I want to die, eh eh…

She anxiously played around with the collar of her sweater.

Shaking away thoughts of imminent doom, the nervous scientist invited the girl in.

\- S-s-so, Frisk, why di-did you m-made the det-tour?

Now much more at ease inside the well ventilated lab, Frisk simply shrugged as she fooled with the ice cubes of the iced tea the lizard had made.

\- Dunno, wanted to come see you…

She blushed, knowing she acted totally like a four years old and fooled around with the elevator before she went to the Core.

\- Aaaaand it might or might not be my fault, but the elevator on the left is busted, o-o-f, you know, done, ded, like, bleh.

And her "bleh" was accompanied by her mimicking someone falling dead on the couch Alphys had installed in front of the monitor.

Her interlocutor snorted in amusement.

\- Hehehe… Alright, I-I'll call t-the the-techn-nician asap.

The young human nodded gratefully.

\- Thanks, my phone may too have busted during the fight with Metatton.

Frisk noticed the lizard eyeing her with round eyes, before she looked kinda mad…

You know… just a little mad…?

Yeah, not a little.

\- OH MY GOD FRISK! I JUST C-CAN'T BELIEVE YOU A-ALSO B-BUSTED THE PHONE! ! !

Under the scowling, she retracted her head further down in her shirt, looking guiltily at the side.

\- … sorry Alph.

The monster calmed down immediately.

\- *sigh* Alr-right, gimme the phone, I-I'll rep-pair it.

After a few seconds, she came back, and after checking all functions, handed it back to the girl.

\- Thanks, Frisk muttered.

She then drank what was left of the tea, and put the glass down.

\- Alphys, I wanted to ask, would you like doing a sleepover?

Seems like she just told her she found something the small scientist didn't knew about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie (as said scientist had already played the game dozens, if not hundreds of times). Eyes wide open, a big smile creeping up slowly on her face, Alphys sure was ready to do one.

\- You b-bet! J-just w-w-where exactly do you p-plan to go?

Frisk grinned happily.

\- Well, pack up with a good coat, we're going to Paps and Sans' house, Undyne's still there since…

She blushed deeply and looked really bothered by what had happened.

\- Y-you know…

Metatton justly chose this moment to interrupt them.

\- Oh my, is it me or did I heard the word "sleepover"?

Without letting the two of them any time to answer, he retracted his arms, and using his reactor, flew to his house.

\- …

Frisk was just not knowing what to say.

Alphys, her…

\- …

Was really asking herself if the whole universe hadn't decided to make a prank without her knowing.

A couple of moments later, the robot was back in his EX form, carrying enough luggage to make any celebrity up there faint at the sight. Placed in an unstable state of equilibrium, the gigantic pile would go crashing down at any wrong move.

\- Ungh, you should've made the telescopic feature able to go further darling, the amount of things I have to carry, how sad is that, a tragedy! Poor little old me having to carry so much, as the poor Atlas carries the Earth and the cosmos, aaah.

The only thing he got from Alphys was a roll of her eyes.

Frisk then made what was probably the greatest mistake of her life.

\- Hey, can I help, she innocently proposed.

The robot gave the human a smile with teeth so white it nearly blinded the poor girl.

\- Oh thank you, you just saved my life darling.

He happily handed her what was certainly a little two hundreds boxes and cases…

Everything turned to chaos.

As she tried to keep the pile into balance, she inadvertently brushed one with here nose. Now it wouldn't be so bad if it had been leather too, right?

Well, this one…

It just so happened to be entirely covered in the longest, fluffiest, adorable _fur_ the girl ever saw.

Needless to say, it was a pure disaster.

"Oh no…", thought the helpless human as a sneeze tried to force its way to her mouth.

She fought valiantly, even tried turning her head away so she could do it without causing a mess, when her nose brushed _again_ with the aforementioned case.

\- aaaa… Aaaaa.. Aa-ATCHOUM!

First, she saw snot on the fluffy case, and she felt bad.

Next, she looked up.

And she REALLY felt bad.

\- HAAAAAAAAA! ! !

Everyone screamed and tried to escape the literal tsunami that flooded the lab's floor, the enormous pile escaping Frisk's hands.

\- EVERY DARLING FOR THEMSELVES, screamed the panicked robot.

With that, he flew away.

\- JER-ACK! ! !

Alphys was unable to finish the sentence as nearly forty or so luggage buried her.

Fortunately for Frisk, only a few ones caught her…

At the same time, she was kinda the one who accidently threw said luggage.

As she got up on her feet, she rubbed the back of her head, feeling hurt since one heavy box had caught her right there. Turning around, she looked at the box in question, with had revealed its content to be the famous pure gold coins which served as money down there.

And saying she though it was heavy, she was lucky to still have her head in one piece!

The human spun on her feet, to see the small mountain covering the unfortunate lizard.

\- Alph? Are you okay, she screamed to make herself heard.

With much effort, a yellow hand peeked out from the pile, the thumb up in the air.

Giggling, she went to help her friend. The content of most cases weren't so heavy, but the last few, how had she even held that kind of weight?!

Finally, Metatton came back, and lent the now exhausted girl a hand.

As they lifted the last few ones obstructing the view of the scientist, they had quite a surprise as the lizard got up.

Her scaly skin was glowing a bright green light, but only where the cases should've hurt her.

Without so much as a bruise, she dusted herself, thanking her friends.

\- T-thank goodness I had the ref-flex to prot-tect myself, b-been years since I p-p-practiced magic.

Frisk looked in puzzlement at the monster.

\- I thought you just had no magic power, she said.

\- W-well, big n-news, I m-mastered pro-protec-tective mag-gic b-before I too-took this job, declared the still shaken scientist.

She then turned to the robot, who was gazing at his feet in shame, his bright pink eye fleeing everywhere but never looking at the girls.

\- W-w-what is wr-rong with y-you?!

Frisk stepped in, to the robot's greatest misery.

\- What the freak was the idea of putting a box fully loaded with gold there too?! Are you insane?!

Metatton would've disappeared if he could.

\- I g-guess I was… over excited, plaintively said the monster.

\- As if, both exclaimed in unison.

The human sighed, completely desperate.

\- And with the time it would take both to clean this mess and reorganise everything, we'd have to report the sleepover for tomorrow.

The robot made a calming sign, looking still shamefully around.

\- You know, go ahead, I'll clean everything by myself and I also do not want you to go and clean after me because I did a mistake.

Both of them simply shut up in surprise.

Frisk softened, before nodding. She turned to Alphys, and the two friends, carefully trying to not destroy anything belonging to the robot, went upstairs.

\- I must say, I feel bad for snapping at him, the young girl declared.

\- Me t-too, replied the yellow monster.

However, the guilt was short-lived. As they stepped on the ground, Frisk asked to lizard.

\- Okay, so what should we bring?

\- Oh, I know, go at the big cube, look under it, there's three button, a red, a green, and a blue. Press the blue, it will shrink it until you let go. I'll go get clothing and maybe some anime and movies, said the scientist, excitement momentarily ridding her from the stutter she usually had while speaking.

As they parted way, Alphys snuck to her bedroom by a hidden door in the wall.

Honestly, Frisk was not even surprised by that. Seriously, after encountering Undyne, not much more can easily surprise you down there.

True to her word, the three buttons were lined on the bed's cubic underside. Pressing the blue one, she noticed it beginning to shrink. She kept pushing the button until the cube was small enough to fit into her shorts' pocket.

"Pretty cool, she should brand it and sell it once we're out here", thought Frisk, pleased with how smoothly it shrunk.

She then had a thought, they hadn't called Undyne, or Papyrus, or even Sans!

\- Well, gonna be a surprise sleepover, she smirked, thinking of the face Paps and Undyne would have by seeing them enter without warning.

Surely Undyne may accidently transform her from human to human- _sized_ kebab, but it would be oh so worth it!

Seriously, if someone could scare or just merely surprise Undyne, then you had to give that person a place in the Guinness Awards, right now.

Anyway, she would just Save before departing, and if REALLY she died, then she would call the gang before next time.

As she came downstairs, she saw that the lizard had somehow preceded her, a few things in her arms, just enough for the night and tomorrow.

Currently, she was putting them one by one in the ID box of her own phone, making the human wonder something.

\- Hey Alph, should I get the block in the ID box or not?

The other answered without even turning around.

\- D-don't ev-ven bother t-to try, the m-m-molecules of thi-this item are un-unstable, t-that's w-w-why it can d-do what the butt-ttons makes it d-do. So n-no, it tech-chnically is not co-compatib-ble with the ID-D box.

\- Okay then, she said.

After she finished packing things up in the box, they left the robot who hadn't even put the quarter of the things back in place.

Once outside, Frisk barely brushed the Save point from her fingertips, but it was enough to activate the temporal distortion.

Suddenly, a weird screen appeared in front of her, material manifestation of the power she held on the timeline.

Mentally picking up the Save option, she was glad to see "Save File Updated".

She wasn't even wanting to question this anymore.

Maybe it was subconscious' way to give sense to this strange power? After all, she _did_ was a pretty nerdy person back at the surface.

\- Mind telling me where we are going, gently asked the Riverperson as they both took place on the cat boat.

\- S-Snowdin, p-please, said Alphys.

She cloaked figure simply nodded.

\- Then off we go.

Moments later the cat like creature that served as a boat was running on the river at stunningly high speed.

\- Trilili, free on the water, fleeing wherever we wish to go, they began to sing in their melodious voice.

\- Trelele, as strong as an oak, yet frail as a cattail (dunno, Google translate was probably high on something (again)).

\- Tralala, a song I sing, our lives, in the palms of you hands, are caged.

The monster suddenly stopped singing, looking down to the stream, before they said something quite odd.

\- Hmmm, I believe two halves always find their way back together, they pensively asked, don't you agree?

Accustomed to the weird behavior of the monster, Frisk just nodded by reflex, not noticing Alphys beginning to shake a little, but not from the growing cold.

Soon, they arrived at Snowdin's town, and happily thanked the Riverperson.

Making their way, they arrived in front of the big house barely a minute of two later.

As Alphys went to ring the bell, Frisk stopped her, a look of mischief in her brown squinting eyes.

The scientist easily understood, and nodded, smiling too.

Without preamble, the human barged in…

Only for a spear of pure energy to miss her head by an hair's width!

* * *

*Hums Riverperson's weird song* Hm hm hm…

Oh, already finished reading? I hadn't thought it would take you so little time, sorry.

*clears throat* So, how you found it? Funny? Weird? Both? Other reaction or opinion?

Alright, so… Wow, already two reviews, guess I did improved since the cringe debut of my first story (well, I did give it my best at the time I did it, but I'm still _sliiiightly_ deceived by the few first chapters).

dream1990 : Thanks! Hope you'll like the rest tainted by my shitty humor as well XD

Drivingmaster19 : *blushes deeply* O-oh my, I don't really know what to say… thanks… So, for the quote on quote "weird" dialogues, it's because, I write them this way, I like thing to be organized (says the guy who never did a singly history homework for the last three years), and to be distinct. So :

\- I would like you to understand that by my standard, it is easier to know that a character is speaking out loud this way, said the author.

"Even if I must admit tho, for someone who is not accustomed to this way of doing, it can feel a bit weird", did he thought to himself.

*Clear throat once again*, while I may use italics and bold to emphasise some words, I like to do flashbacks, thankfully, there won't be one for now, but I like to announce their presence by putting these parts in italics and to center them. Used more often in my others stories. There's another case that can force me to put the text in the center, but for now, I don't feel like it is important for me to talk about it.

So, I guess any misunderstanding is cleared up, or maybe I was dumb and you wanted to point something else other than that about the quotes?

Plus, having dashes/hyphens, whatever you call them, is how dialogues are done in French, and I'm sticking with it, never made an exception, and not gonna start anytime in the near future, just to be clear.

On that note, I really hope that you understand that I deeply appreciated your review, but that it is my way of writing, and if for some reason my answer may have upset you in any way, then I'm sorry because that wasn't my goal at all.

Alright, so there's no more reviews to answer, then I might as well say a little something of my own.

First, thank you, thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter, and especially to you people who reviewed, followed and/or favorited the story, I hope you'll like the rest of the story!

Two, remember, even if you're a guest, don't hesitate to leave a review, maybe a critic too? That would be lovely, and honestly help me even more to get better at writing, as I know I am not nearly as good as many, MANY of the other writers out there. I don't seek to become as good as them, but at least a little closer.

Three, if this story doesn't get update anytime in the long run, then go check my profile, I always keep there a description of my stories, and at the end, it says whether I am working on one, or put it on hold.

And last but not the least, I'll see you next chapter. Byebye!


	3. Chapter 3

So, let's see why the heck did Undyne nearly made a Friskebab, alright?

*grin evilly* I hope you like puns…

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

 _Skele-madness (may contain fish)._

With an audible and resonating *thonck*, the spear planted itself barely in front of Frisk instead of in her head.

She turned around, to see the most surreal thing ever.

Sans snoring on the couch, a big round hole in the TV, Undyne yelling murderous promises to transform Papyrus into premium quality toothpicks.

\- What the…, whispered the human.

\- O-oh my g-god.

\- Yeah… let's try to save at least Paps before your girlfriend destroys him, with the house, probably most of the town, and maybe a little bit of Snowdin's region too in the process.

The lizard huffed, unamused.

\- T-t-that's n-not funny, F-Frisk.

The human gave her a weird look, before smiling.

\- Sorry, it's just…. I could totally see THAT happening, at least if someone made Undyne mad like… What!?

Something white flew over them, before landing heavily on the floor.

With a grin that would've made even the scariest of psychopaths look like an adorable puppy, the captain was slowly advancing toward the dazed skeleton.

Actually, dazed might've been a little weak of an adjective, given the fact he was barely conscious, but thankfully not much hurt.

\- I d-don't wanna s-see that, softly said the scientist.

Frisk, however, had something else in mind.

\- Woah, woah there, she exclaimed as she moved between the two monsters, let's cut the crap now! Would someone be kind enough to tell me what the freak's been taking place in this house?!

Undyne, seeing red, stomped in front of the young girl.

\- Outta my way girl, I feel like giving the annoying dog his bones to chew on.

Decided to not move an inch, she stood in place.

\- First tell me why you'd try to hurt Paps.

Her answer was served on a silver plate… pronto.

\- He just showed me a cat, A FRIGGIN CAT!

"Ok, fish-woman lost it this time…"

\- Waitwaiwait… A cat? Why is it such a big deal?

Undyne looked like she would faint from such an idiotic question.

\- WHAT?! You do know that fish and cats are nemesis! I will find that atrocious furball and obliterate it! ! !

"Yup, lost it."

\- You're… bigger than any cat, scary enough as it is, and also it may be worth noting that you REALLY are overreacting, countered the human.

Unfortunately, the monster was more stubborn than a herd of mules.

\- I DON'T CARE, IT'S A DANGER TO ANY FISH AND I WILL MAKE SURE NO MORE DIE BECAUSE OF THESE FLUFFY ABOMINATIONS, she angrily retorted, nearly making the ears of everyone in the house give up under the level of noise she produced.

Fortunately, Frisk was equally as stubborn.

\- Look, beating Paps to dust won't solve the kitty problem, there's plenty of cats in the world, so going on a rampage is useless, you could lose your post in the guard, and should I really have to remind you that if like ninety-nine percent of cats, this one don't like getting wet, than all fish in the underground are safe? I also wonder if any could survive in the river, with such cold temperatures. There, good enough reasons or do I have to fight you?

The young girl never knew how close she was to end up pinned to the wall behind her that day, but Undyne did, and nearly did it.

Nearly.

Quickly, the aquatic monster took deep breaths, and she looked calmer already.

\- Alright, punk, guess you're not wrong.

She smirked cruelly.

\- But if this thing ever approach me or any fish of the river too closely, I'll be eating Chinese, and be sure I'll invite you.

She suddenly switched from psycho fish mode to BFF mode.

\- That problem taken care of, what do we do now?

Everyone kept silent.

Undyne saw the human taking a look at the TV and answered.

\- I kiiinda destroyed the TV, so no game or even show for now, and well, we can't hang at my house, since me and _someone_ set it on fire.

Frisk felt all blood draining from her face as Undyne sent her a perfect imitation of Toriel's death glare. Surely now Napstablook could pass as her cousin…

"Yikes, and she said no biggies about it", nervously thought the human.

To her relief, the warrior simply shrugged.

\- Meh, no point in besties fightin each others anyway, right girl?

She shakily nodded.

\- So, I ask again, declared the monster, what do we do now?

Everyone kept silent.

Her expression shifted to one of annoyance.

\- Really? You're all gonna stay silent like that? Pfff, I won't say I am not deceived. Anyway, why are you two here?

Frisk felt like the question was mostly addressed to Alphys, and she realised how right she was by how the tall monster looked at her girlfriend.

Everyone's eyes fell on the scientist.

\- W-well, Frisk proposed me to do a sleepover here, but ap-p-pparently, she s-seemed to ha-have forgot-tten to call you g-guys.

Sans' watched the human concerned by this statement with a worried look she rarely saw him sport, except at one occasion.

She would talk to him later. For now, she had other things on her mind.

\- Well yeah, was my idea first.

She glanced at Papyrus, then Undyne.

\- But I for sure never thought to come here to witness such chaos, you really ought to learn to keep your emotions in check, Undyne, or else you might do something you'll regret one day.

The monster nearly pouted, but refrained from doing so, she just crossed her arms and looked away, mumbling just high enough for the others to catch what she said.

\- Hmph, what are you talking about? Of course I have perfect control over my emotions, why would I be the captain otherwise?

\- actually you're a very scary **gill** when you want, i think that's why.

\- SANS, IT'S NOT THE TIME TO, pleaded the tall skeleton, still rubbing his head.

"Eh, not like he can't be scary too", the human sourly recalled.

Undyne tensed, then slowly, ever so creepily turned to the judge.

\- Did you… just… made a… fish pun, she slowly asked, clearly pissed off.

\- G-god she ac-ctually is scary-y t-this way, muttered the scientist.

\- Can't agree more, whispered back her friend as she walked away at snail pace.

Meanwhile, Undyne was really trying to not obliterate the skeleton as well as the couch, most of the wall behind and the trees of the forest on four or five meters.

Definitely trying to avoid that…

Instead, she slapped him, getting a shocked stare from Sans and a burst of nervous laughter from everyone behind her.

Quickly, the laughter became more natural, from the comedy-ish side of the action.

Slowly, everyone calmed down, and then began the repairs. Papyrus' blue magic was strong, well developed over years of daily use, and in less time then it took for him to say "spaghetti", the house was once again back to a clean state, while Alphys began working on the TV.

\- Hey, Undyne said to the tall skeleton, no hard feelings about earlier?

He apologetically shook his head, a sorry smile on his face.

\- No, he calmly said, lifting a gloved hand that stopped her right off from replying, it's my fault. If I knew you hated cats that much, I wouldn't had showed you Spotty.

This made the lizard and human exchange a glance, before Frisk asked.

\- Wait, Spotty?

\- yeah, and my bro was righto to name the kitto that little namo.

As Frisk giggle behind her hands, a small cat appeared, as if on cue. It did not took long for the newly arrived guests to understand that it did earned its name very well. Mainly black, the kitten's fur was filled with spots of a pure white, and two green-brown eyes, wide opened were looking curiously at the new visitors.

\- So, one thing you should know about the animals that had been trapped there, is that contrary to their homologues on the Surface, being exposed to the magic used by monsters affected them, developing their ways of reasoning. They are not as smart as you or us, but pretty close. Still, they are very, very shy, calmly explained Papyrus, taking the cat in his arms, where it immediately began to purr in contentment, all the while Undyne tried to surpass her disgust for the animal, trembling.

He pointed to a pile of books on the table behind him, when Frisk raised a questioning eyebrow.

\- Yeesh, I may be able to support it, but I don't know how you manage to hold it so comfortably, she nearly hissed, her fins flapping back and forth.

The skeleton simply shot her a warning stare. The warrior understood : no more arguing or negative talk about the fluffball.

\- Hey g-guys, I f-f-fixed the TV, shouted the lizard as she came out from behind said TV.

\- Really?!

\- Great job Alph, I knew you could fix it, you fixed my phone after all!

\- WOWIE, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD WORK SO FAST! ! ! ! !

\- eh, great job there pal.

She began to redden under the praises, until Undyne abruptly moved before her.

\- Alright, alright, it's just a TV, not the Core for all I know, just stop before she melts.

Everyone closed their mouth.

Frisk quickly opened hers again though.

\- Hey, I think Alphys brought some movies, right?

Everyone looked at the monster concerned, only to see the tip of something yellow nervously tapping against the floor from behind the TV.

\- Give her some darn space everyone, nearly shouted the aquatic monster. PAPS! BACK TO THESE STOVES! SANS! BACK TO BEING YOUR LAZY SELF! PUNK! YOU'RE GONNA COOK WITH US, she finished with a mad smile.

Frisk opened her eyes in terror.

"Oh no, not that again," she worriedly thought.

Seeing the look on her face, Undyne calmed down, before looking awkwardly to the side.

\- Oh, yeah, there's still… _that_ … Don't worry, she declared, flashing a smile once more, we'll just be more careful with the stoves this time around, alright with ya?

\- I'm in charge of the stove, said the young girl, already running to the kitchen.

\- I'M COOKING THE NOODLES, replied the skeleton, rapidly putting the cat to his brother's side, bolting to the room in question.

\- HEY, AT LEAST LEAVE ME TO DO THE SAUCE, pleaded their friend as she ran after the human.

Spotty quickly followed them, curiosity making the animal's eyes shine.

For some time, everything kept calm…

However, barely a couple of minutes later…

A big flash appeared.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, screamed the three friends, waking up the sentry that had fallen asleep on the couch, Frisk nearly tackling him before taking Sans by force with her behind said couch.

Alphys peeked out from behind the TV, quickly hiding when she noticed the thick black smoke leaking from the kitchen.

Papyrus and Undyne hid in the corner, between the wall and the piece of furniture supporting the skeletons' pet rock.

Meanwhile, the cat hid between the cushions of the couch, right were the 30 gold coins used to be.

Frisk, as all this chaos happened in the living room, screamed as she fell, seeing the light come closer.

\- TAKE COVER IT'S GONNA-

Her sentence was cut by a blinding explosion, followed by a gigantic cloud of smoke.

For many minutes, all everyone could do was cough, until Undyne managed to speak, sending a disapproving look to the human as everyone got out of their hiding spot, the skeleton and mermaid having their faces and front of their body completely blackened.

\- "Don't worry, I've got everything under control." Really Frisk?

\- So-*cough*-orry, I didn't *cough* didn't thought the… the whee-*cough*-ee-*cough*-eel could be so sensi-*cough*-tive.

Spotty mewled approvingly as it wiggle out from between the tightly fit cushions, it did not quite get what that big circle of metal did, but it knew it was bad.

\- See? *cough* Even… even the kitty ag-*cough*-agree.

Undyne sighed.

\- Well, at least this house isn't going down so easily, the explosion wasn't that bad this time…

She smiled, laughing.

\- Looks like you're just as bad for cooking as me and Papyrus, fuhuhu.

Frisk laughed nervously.

\- Eh eh, yeah… sorry for the kitchen Paps, she apologized to the tall skeleton, who simply shook his head.

\- IT'S ALRIGHT, HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT PROBLEM. AFTER ALL, I AM A MASTER OF EFFICIENCY, I CAN CLEAN **AND** COOK YOU ALL MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AT THE SAME TIME, NYE HE HE HE HE!

With that, he bolted back into the still flaming room, somehow not getting scorched, even his scarf stayed clean by some unknown means.

With a sigh and a weak smile, both human and sea wraith sat down on the couch, and began waiting.

[Outside, by the window.]

Shivering in the cold weather, someone sighed.

\- Ah, so that's why this idiot isn't where she's supposed to be right now, guess I'll just wait then…

A maniacal cackling resonated.

"After all, I have all the time to wait, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Yes, I finally finished it! Nothing else to say now, except for one thing : review time!

Drivingmaster19 : Ah ah, I know, I just thought "There HAS to be some bad thing happening with that insane mountain of luggage." And it happened, eheheh. And well, Alphys is a monster, monsters are made of magic, so duh, obviously she can use magic, it's simply stupid how many people seems to forget that detail.

About English, believe me, it's like five times easier to write in English then in French.

Also, I saw your review on my oneshot about the genocide run, and thank you for the positive opinion, heck, I wasn't even considering people would take the whole "killing the player to stop the genocide" thing in such a good way. I mean, I didn't really expected a review, but hey, you did, so thanks for sharing your opinion! Who knows, maybe I'll try doing that again one day? Yeah, one day…

Alright, thanks for reading, and sorry for the late update, it's just that I wanted to have many things done lately, some kind of project of mine, wanted to see how many chapters (from different or same story(ies)) I could do, and the number falls on 5 for three months the last one having been me been as lazy as can be towards these. I really have to get back to it…

I'll see you next chapter, bye! *run off and trip* Shit, my nose! TISSUES, THE GREAT FLOOD IS UPON US! ! ! ! ! *drown* Where is Noah when you need him…


	4. Chapter 4

Started during the holydays, this is a bit dusty of a document...

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

 _A mysterious ally._

[After the night.]

Frisk stretched on the worn sofa while Undyne and Alphys were up and going about around the house with a jovial Papyrus, Sans could still be heard snoring from his room.

Alphys got out of the house, waving to Undyne.

The warrior turned to the girl just as she closed the door on the view of the scientist walking briskly in the cold environment.

\- Good morning punk, ya feelin' any better?

"… wha..?"

That's when it all came back to the girl.

The spaghetti…

It was the best sauce Papyrus ever made, delicious, even…

But he still had put in the box, and the noodles were all but ready…

Frisk's squinting eyes suddenly turned round as two penny as she realized something was horribly wrong with her stomach. One hand on her mouth, she could only think one thing.

"OH SHIT!"

Abruptly getting up, the human ran to the bathroom that had been made in the shed. She didn't cared it was late in the morning, that monsters would inevitably hear her, she had to GO.

Without giving away any detail, the task was all but pleasant.

Groggily coming back inside, the girl found a cup of coffee in front of her…

She was barely thirteen, for the love of god…

But who cares?! Since she was down there she even drank wine once with Metatton, so why not coffee?!

Gratefully, she accepted the cup and blew softly, noticing the slightly sugary scent that came off of it, as well as the pale coloration of the liquid.

Then she gulped a bit of it…

And nearly choked.

"HOLY-IT'S WORSE THAN THE PASTAS!"

Nevertheless, she swallowed and was rewarded with a knowing smile from Undyne.

\- Don't you dare lie to me Frisk. It's not good, is it?

\- Horrible, the human replied, shivering from the taste of it.

It had no taste yet it was killing her mouth, and it felt as if she had tried to munch on sand.

"For the love of any holy thing in this world if someone dare tell me it's coffee I smash that cup on their head!"

\- I'd say disgustfully bland, the other said with a smirk, trying to hide her desire to laugh at the indignant face the human was making.

Surprisingly gently (considering Undyne is… Undyne), she took the cup from the young girl, adding in a nearly mocking manner.

\- Let's get you something you can drink without any risk of the taste alone being the end of you.

Frisk giggled and gladly went to the kitchen, now squeaky clean from Papyrus' work. Not a single stain had survived the cleaning project that had ensued the explosion of the day before.

That's when Papyrus decided to go in said kitchen.

Needless to say, they would spend quite some time in there.

[POV switch cuz why not?]

He had done it.

The flower had finally done it.

They. Were. Pissed.

Rapidly summoning a scythe they swiped at the tendrils that were trying to grab the red-white Soul next to them, effectively slicing them down.

The kid shivered in fright.

\- I won't let him get to you, don't worry.

From under their hood, they only saw two big brown-red eyes looking back in… concern, to their surprise.

He was not even thinking about his own life being at risk. No, instead he was worrying about them.

That was honestly the most adorable yet stupid thing the monster had ever seen.

As they looked up, new vines were dashing forward, their manipulator clearly intended on staying until he had the kid, whether alive or dead.

They couldn't travel if they fought and they couldn't focus on fighting if they had to travel.

"Then fighting it is."

In one swift motion, the scythe they were holding glowed white, the light turning cyan as they launched a curved blade of magic at the vines. More followed moments after.

Most were cut, having moved through the blades.

New vines joined the few that had kept still, jutting forth with a splash of water.

Time for a new trick.

The blade turned white again, the color shifting to a mix of green and yellow.

The cloaked figure slammed the blunt end of the weapon against the wood, and swirls of energy manifested, crackling like electricity.

With a flash, a green dome surrounded the two monsters.

The vines, however, were coming fast.

\- Eh, they laughed, stay close, they said, causing the kid to cling to their cloak.

With nothing more then a small yellow glint at the tip of the blade, magic surged, yellow spikes ramming into the vines as they emerged from the shell.

The tendrils tried to destroy them, but were greeted by burning zaps of yellow magic that burnt them, causing them to recoil.

"This should hold while I prepare a counterattack, but I have to think fast."

Again, they looked at the kid.

"The Heartless one can't have this Soul," they thought, anxiety starting to rise in their own, "but how long may I last?"

[Back to Frisk and co. cuz tension and cliffhangers lol]

Last time…

This was the last time she would cook with Papyrus EVER!

A coughing and blackened Frisk came out of the kitchen for the countless time of the day. Behind her was Undyne, who wasn't doing any better.

\- I… I give up, she wheezed out, crashing on the couch. Futilely, she tried to get the black stains out of her face, only managing to get her hands dirty as well.

\- It's not cool to say, declared the monster as she too went on the sofa, but I think we need help for his cooking lessons.

These were cursed words.

The moments she pronounced them, someone knocked on the door.

Well, knocked _down_ the door would be more precise.

Alphys was running behind a frenzied Metatton Ex.

\- Oooooh did I heard "cooking lessons"?

\- Aaawww, whimpered the human, not agaaaaaiiiiiinnnnn…

\- What, asked the aquatic monster, looking surprised at Frisk's reaction.

\- Long story, breathed out the scientist as she rushed past them to cut the robot in his way to the kitchen.

Undyne went to ask what was going on when, all of a sudden, Frisk dashed after the robot too.

\- Metatton stop!

Rolling her eyes the sea wraith just went with it and began to run after the trio.

\- HEY WAIT GUYS NOBODY TOLD ME WHAT'S GOING ON!

[Near there]

The clanking and groaning of metal against metal stopped for a moment as the person in the well lighted basement looked up, annoyed by the cracks that suddenly formed on the ceiling, hearing a familiar voice shout.

\- Why did this girl have to be so loud, questioned the young monster to no one in particular.

He then recoiled as a piece nearly knocked him on the head, falling without any warning.

\- Maybe it is worth questioning why does she walks so heavily, he grumbled with a slight pang of anger.

He then shook himself.

No, he had to stay patient, he had to-

That's when the debris suddenly was lifted by an invisible force and knock him behind the skull, just as he was turning away.

\- Wow, that's rude coming from you, dad.

An hand appeared, it felt casual, as if it was normal nowhere but in this little basement.

It rapidly moved and even changed shape, creating a strange language he only could read.

At least he was pretty sure he was the only one still capable of deciphering Wingdings and **write** them fluently, since they could not be spoke.

\- **Don't bother, they will be fine. Just get back to it before something REALLY bad happens.**

\- Yeah, he snickered, as if…

The hand moved even quicker, clearly not amused.

\- **Don't you dare make fun of the situation now, Sans, you and me both know better then anyone what is at stakes here, so move your ass for once and QUICKEN THE DAMN PACE BEFORE I DECIDE TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVEN BEING MY SON! ! ! ! !**

Roll of the skeleton's eye lights as he sighed.

\- Alright no need to menace me geez. You and Alph are so nervous, no wonder you worked so well together.

The clanking resumed as the hand signed slowly a few last symbols.

\- **I am sorry Sans, but I fear we are running out of time.**

And without as much as a fizzling sound, it dissipated away, unaware of the clanking momentarily stopping as the monster wiped a lone tear.

[Aaaaand you guessed it, back to the crew]

Metatton?

In the house?

With Papyrus..?

Cooking! ? !

Two words described this perfectly.

Disaster. Incoming.

\- Oooh yes! Despite not possessing the same advancement in technology as my studio, we shall do marvelous things in here darlings!

\- Metatton, no!

\- Oh dear, please calm down, nothing bad can happen I'm sure of it.

Alphys nearly stomped.

\- I said no, it's a bad idea.

He sent her an annoyed glare.

\- And why NOT?

As Frisk could only look, the scientist nearly shrank back in her lab coat.

\- B-because…, she blushed and fiddled with her fingers, well… b-bad t-t-things happened ye-yesterday.

Hands on his hips, frustrated at having so little information, the robot asked again.

\- WHAT bad things?

Frisk and Undyne both inhaled and tried to talk but Papyrus, innocent as he is, did the job for them.

\- WE BLEW THE KITCHEN TWICE YESTERDAY, I HONESTLY NEVER HAD SUCH FUN, NYEH EH EH!

His face shifted to a suspicious looking one.

\- EVEN IF I MUST SAY, I AM SURE WE DID EVERYTHING AS USUAL, his face turned to a smile again, NO IDEA WHY IT WENT BOOM, BUT, OH WELL, CAN'T HAVE FUN WITHOUT A LITTLE FIRE IN THE OVEN FROM TIMES TO TIMES, NYEH EH EH!

Hapstablook nearly left his robotic body from the shock of such disastrous news.

The young girl leaned in towards Undyne, who seemed anxious.

\- Don't tell me that's your definition of "fun"…

\- Uh, she said with a bit of sweat on her face, kinda is though, we set my house on fire more then once.

The captain then looked at the human and was startled at how pissed she looked.

\- But I mean it never was as bad as when WE cooked together, always extinguished the fire…

She then reddened and looked away, embarrassed, the captain's speech quickening as a sudden burst of anxiety made itself known.

\- Even if technically it's my fault for choosing this activity in the first place and…

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, startling her slightly, her last word wavering on her lips before she fell silent. The warrior looked at the human, seeing her giving a comforting smile.

\- And I am the one guilty of turning the handle too much. We both have a part in this, she said with a nervous chuckle.

Undyne chuckled too.

\- Yeah, guess you're not wrong.

\- Eh, responded the young girl, now let's get going and prevent yet another explosion.

The captain gave her a roll of her eye.

\- Alright, let's do this then.

Once more, Metatton intervened.

\- Oh please, I am not as careless as you imply, he remarked, hunched over them and accusingly swinging a finger left and right in denial, never would I put one of my wonderful fans in any sort of dang-

As the word was leaving his mouth, both Frisk and Alphys shot him an angry look that made him gulp.

If these eyes could've sent daggers, the poor monster would've been left as little cubes of metal…

Finely cut and canned.

With an annoyed expression, both his arms slacked and hung there while he spoke.

\- You know what? I think I will simply shut it for a while.

No one heard it, but from below them, someone was laughing with tears in his eyes.

What would he had given just to see that scene!

\- SO, asked the tall skeleton, fiddling with his gloves, DOES THAT MEAN WE WON'T BE COOKING?

With a sigh (of relief on the girls' part), everyone answered.

\- Yes, said the robot with a thoughtful look.

\- Well, began human and lizard before they looked at each other and laughed awkwardly.

\- Don't worry Paps, answered Undyne with a kind look, we will find time to cook later.

Sigh from the skeleton himself.

\- AH WELL, AT THE SAME TIME I GUESS COOKING ISN'T ALL THERE IS TO DO…

He then put a gloved hand under his chin, thinking.

\- HMMM... IF WE CAN'T COOK, he asked to himself more then the others, THEN WHAT CAN WE DO? HMMM...

[POV switch…]

Damned be that soulless flower, he just would not understand.

They were so done just defending.

\- That's it, they grunted under the strain of holding the magical blockade in place as more and more vines tried and sometimes managed to push themselves on the green dome, cracks beginning to appear as the needle-like thorns of the vegetal appendage scrapped against it.

He thought he had them cornered, stuck in their bubble…

\- The show is just beginning, they muttered to themselves, slowly speaking more and more loudly, and this show is fate's, history shall play as it was intended to, and no one will change that under MY watch, they finished, nearly screaming.

The blade flashed, a mixture of purple and deep blue. As the dome disintegrated, the spikes turned the same purple. Within seconds, they cracked and light seeped briefly through the fissures. The next moment the spikes were gone, exploding in violet filaments that shot at incredible speed, forcing the vines back and sticking them on the ceiling, walls and even the ground.

As the attacker struggled, barely making a few strings snap here and there, said strings turned a dark blue, their weight increasing. Pressure began to be sensed by the vines, accumulating to a tremendous weight. Thin as strands of hairs that would've been weaved together, the added effect of gravity pushed the strings through, and with a disgusting sound, chlorophyll splattered everywhere as the vines were cut in numerous pieces, a high pitched scream of pain being heard from afar.

"Hopefully that will teach him," thought the monster, smiling in the shadows of their hood.

They sensed the vines, what was left of them at least, retreating back.

However the main presence hadn't budged an inch, and it was irradiating fury such as they had never sensed. The raw emotion made them shudder.

The Vessel was empty, then how could he generate such devastating feelings? Anyone with a Soul would've made it shatter under the effect of such negative emotion. Without a Soul, he shouldn't have been able to even feel anger.

That's when it hit them.

He didn't have a Soul, he didn't need one.

He had a _purpose_ instead.

And it was maybe the most frightening fact they ever had learnt in their long, long life. So frightening, in fact, that they felt paralysed for a few moments, trying to understand.

If it only needed a reason to exist… then what horrors may they fight in the near future?

A new wave of vines shook them out of their petrified state, still slightly shaken, they resumed their previous pose, standing straight and looking passively at the vines.

"Such horrors… how…", they pondered as the vines approached, circling them. They quickly shook themselves and focused back on what was happening in front of them. Just as they sensed the many limbs around them, they dashed towards the cloaked figure.

"Too close, no time for magic."

With a little tap, the blunt end of the weapon seemingly grew a blade out of nowhere, facing the opposite direction of the first.

\- STAY DOWN, they shout to the kid, who simply let himself flop down on the wooden floor, as if he was a ragdoll.

Out of instincts earned from numerous years of training, they spun, expertly twirling their scythe at the same time, the whole thing spinning so fast the cloak, only retained by the hood, billowed around their body, the ripples making it look as if it was opening. Like a flower blooming in the night.

A flower of death.

A secret flower.

Petals of the darkest black.

Opening only under the lethal moonlight of twin blades.

With no sign announcing it, wilting as fast as it bloomed.

As the rotation stopped, the vines too, before hundreds of cuts began to let the disgusting green liquid seep. One by one, each vine fell in dozens, hundreds of neatly sliced parts that either fell in the river with a splash or fell to the ground with a dull sound.

As their cloak settled around them, the figure shrouded in the darkness of the hood huffed slightly before readying themselves.

It seemed like this battle was turning into a test of endurance.

And they knew the morbid outcome without a doubt.

[Meanwhile.]

As Frisk slowly pet Spotty, the kitten purring happily in her lap, she watched as Mettaton was _obviously_ cheating on his turn of Twister.

\- METTATON, Papyrus cried in protest, THAT IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR, WE TOLD YOU, NO TELESCOPIC FEATURES ALLOWED IF YOU PLAYED!

Undyne looked in disbelief at her friend, a look shared by Sans, who nearly had the robot's derriere over his skull, while she was barely squeezing past between his right leg under her and the robot's torso looming over her own, nearly pinning Papyrus while doing what could only be described as a bad imitation of the Exorcist. She only lacked the 180 degree head-spin and she could've made a much more convincing interpretation of that one scene where the little girl had crawled up the wall of her bedroom.

\- YOU, the captain exclaimed at the tall skeleton, say THAT?! Even Sans wasn't lazy enough to actually replace his bones in all the wrong places!

True enough, Papyrus had intentionally reinforced his positioning by swapping his bones between themselves, his spine was where it was supposed to be, but his much heavier ribcage was right on his left foot while the thicker bones of his legs had been rearranged to give extra support to his arms while his skull patiently waited atop the aforementioned ribcage in dangerous equilibrium. In this particular positon, the poor monster looked as if someone had been juggling with his bones and made them land in such an order no brain, be it monster or human, could comprehend what was where.

Even as the warrior was nearly screaming at him did he tried to put back in place his skull to face her.

\- LOOK, he said while the sound of bones hitting bones was heard, his skull jumping slightly to turn towards Undyne, from one side of his ribs to another, I KNOW IT IS BAD THAT YOU CANNOT REARRANGE YOUR BODY AT WILL, BUT I THOUGHT ONLY METTATON WAS LIMITED BY THE RULE OF "NO BODY EXTENDING FEATURE", EX-TEN-DING.

\- actually, i think this may apply to us too. and may i add, your position doesn't seems very **boneifying**.

\- OH MY GOD SANS I SW-YEARGH, as Papyrus hoped on his ribcage, his skull toppled over and fell on the outside of it, only thanks to his reflexes and big mouth did he managed to clamp down his jaw on a rib, avoiding being eliminated from the game of Twister.

\- in fact, you look smaller, replied his brother, looking between Mettaton's outstretched legs.

\- SANS, the other replied as Frisk and Alphys laughed at the pun.

\- what, asked the older skeleton, did i said something **puny**? aww, c'mon guys, he said with a wink as the sea wraith, robot and his brother just looked in annoyance at him, i know i'm not the best, he said before looking at Mettaton, Undyne and then Papryus, but don't give me that look. i don't even gave a **gl-hint** that anything **fishy** is going on, and if i must be honest, your faces are quite **humerus**.

Despite themselves, the angry glares of his friends turned to happy ones as they began to chuckle. Alphys, in the kitchen, had to hold the counter for avoid falling to the ground. Frisk was laughing wholeheartedly with them as the cat stood up and leapt down to the recently bought carpet that now covered the living room, Spotty deciding his sitting spot was suddenly a bit too lively.

As the happy group laughed, Sans chaining puns one after another so fast nobody had the time to retaliate with one of their own, Frisk went to stand up and help the now twitching pile of limbs, metal and bones that had became the quartet of monsters on the floor.

However, the fun was cut short when a terrible pain coursed through her right arm like a violent shock, and she soon felt something warm running down her arm and staining her sleeve.

With a short gasp, Frisk managed to pull up the sweater covering her arm.

To everyone's shock, blood was profusely pouring down a lengthy gnash that looked like pins having poked, then scrapped along the skin, only it was so deep her arm was half covered in the sticky substance that was supposed to stay INSIDE her body.

\- H-h-ho… crap, muttered the young girl as she rapidly clamped her other hand on the bleeding wound, hissing in pain.

\- HUMAN, screamed Papyrus in panic, as Alphys, who had rushed in to see what was wrong, dropped a cup overflowing with ramens while Mettaton and the tall skeleton tried to untangle from each other, Undyne stuck between the two of them.

As Frisk felt back on the sofa, Sans tried to untangle himself from the mess before giving up, there was no time to fool around anymore. His left eye rapidly glinted from yellow to blue, a flurry of flaming yet cold magic surrounding him. The next moment he was kneeling near the human, to everyone's stunned reaction.

\- ALPHYS, shouted the short monster, much to his brother's complete panic.

If a skeleton could pale even more than it was naturally possibly, Papyrus would've turned a pure white.

In all his life, never had he heard his brother scream.

Now he feared the worst.

[At the same moment.]

As the child stood up, the monster's eyes, lost like all of their body in the dark piece of clothing, shone, but not from rage or determination, the last being the equivalent of acid to nearly all monsters anyway. No, they were shining in pain.

No matter what would happen, the chances of them ever seeing the lost, scared monster again, were as high as the king getting his hands on the seventh human.

Their boat, which had kept still, rose its head as they slowly walked down from it. With a confused mix between a bark and a meow, it tried to understand why its master was going on land.

With a sigh, the cloaked figure put an hand still concealed by the cloak on the boat's bark, which whined, sensing their distress.

\- Go take the little one to safety, he has to reach his sibling before it is too late, blatantly explained the monster, they are our last chance.

Reluctant to let go, the wooden creature buckled slightly, fidgeting nervously on the water, wanting to obey, yet unable to leave them in front of whatever was scaring their master so much.

On the back of the wooden creature, the small monster nearly fell to the ground, momentarily losing his balance.

\- There is no time to complain, retorted the other, their voice taking an authoritative intonation, go. Now.

The boat cracked as its planks rounded up, like a cat hissing towards something that angered it.

With a sigh, the monster let go of the boat, they really hated to do this, but they had no choice.

\- GO!

With a kick of the blunt end of their scythe, the boat reared like an afraid animal.

\- GO BEFORE YOU GET US THREE KILLED YOU MORON, screamed the boat's master.

With a sudden yelp, the boat was finally off, running on the stream like never before, breaching at new speeds it never attained.

One last cry from the wooden beast resonated along the cavern's walls.

"I am sorry," thought the monster as the duo disappeared in the fog on Waterfall, "but I cannot go with you."

Something slithered against the walls.

"However," did they thought to themselves, taking a fighting stance, "I will not go down without a fight."

Under the hood, a single tear ran down their cheek.

"Good luck, my friend, and you too…," they readied themselves for what would be the last confrontation, "my brave Cennuth."

"May the gems watch over you, they whispered."

* * *

You know what? Got fed up trying to get the next scene to fit this chapter so I say screw it, time to start the next.

Also as you can see by the first AN, this chapter is the product of a massive writer's block on this story, but now I kinda have ideas, no guarantee there will be a new chapter soon, but I hope to do so.

And I know I have no excuse, but at least hey, this story is not dead.


End file.
